


What was she like?

by GloriousFool



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, Coping, F/F, Flashbacks, Weddings, depressed characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousFool/pseuds/GloriousFool
Summary: "What was she like?" a young girl asked her adoptive mother."Well, she was my home. I still miss her terribly. Every day. She was a bad liar and she helped and saved a lot of people." , replied the mother, with tears in her eyes.orcoping the death of a loved one trough the years from multiple perspectives





	1. Introduction

## 

Introduction

## 

It was one of these autumn days, that are common in stories but rarely displayed in real life.  
National City was quiet on this saturday morning, you could hear the people move, cars drive and birds chriping in a wonderus peaceful symphony.  
A woman stood on her balcony, took a deep breath and bathed in the morning light. 

"Hey Mom", came the sleepy voice from the apartment. A girl, not older than 12 rubbed her eyes "what about breakfast?" Smiling at the girl, with a hint of sadness the woman replied "Morning kiddo, you have to be patient. Your mother is still asleep. But, we could make some pancakes and eat breakfast in bed with her! How does that sound?"  


The child threw her hands in the air, " **awesome! ******", and begann to run around.  
In her childish glee, the girl ditched a table that stood in her way to the kitchen, which followed in the downfall of a picture.  
With a loud crash that seemed to ripple trough the peacefulness of moments before, the picture lay face down on the floor, glass scattered around it.  
The woman let out a shocked gasp.

The girl stopped in her tracks and Hastily ran back to the mess she made.

In the moment she wanted to clean the glass from the floor, a hand softly stopped her.  
"Please, stop. You're only going to cut yourself.", the mother replied and took the picture into her hands, swiping the glass away.

Minutes passed in a seemingly untouchable silence while the woman was focused on the picture and was lost in thought. The girl felt guilty but was also curious.  
Gaining the courage to break the silence, the girl asked, "What was she like?" The unmoving form of her adoptive mother stilled even more.  
"Well, she was my home. I still miss her terribly. Every day. She was a bad liar and she helped and saved a lot of people.", replied the mother with a shaky exhale and tears in her eyes. While still smiling at the picture.

"Would you tell me something about her?", the girl asked warily, because her mother looked pained but that question was burning inside the girl for a long time.  
Smiling sorrowful she answered "Sure, I think you are old enough. Or what do you think, Lena?" , the woman asked her wife, that stood in the doorframe to their bedroom.  
The girl spun in record time and ran to Lena. "I'm so sorry. But we wanted to surprise you with breakfast,and then-" "Deep breaths, darling. It's ok. We now clean up this mess and eat together. Afterwards we answer your questions, alright?", Lena answered calmly with a warm smile on her face.

"Ok. I'll go get the broom!", the girl exclaimed and started to run again. "No running!", Lena reminded the child and shook her head fondly.  
Beside her, the woman got up with the picture in her hand and slowly sneaked an arm around Lenas waist.  
"Good morning", she said to Lena and kissed her temple. Smiling Lena threw her arms around the woman and placed her head onto the womans shoulder.  
"Good morning, love", she replied snuggeling into her wife. Seconds in blissful quiet passed. "Are you sure you want to tell her, _today _of all days?" , Lena asked tentative.__

With eyes that told stories about the pain that flared up in the reliving of the moment, the woman smiled, somewhat as if she knew something Lena didn't.  
"I think today is perfect.", begann the reply, "It's the five year anniversary. I think it's time for her to know."

The girl came running to the two woman before Lena could continue the conversation. "Here. I've got the broom! Let's clean up and eat pancakes!", the girl shouted in a strained happy voice. Lena shook her head, amused with the childs attempt to change serious atmosphere. "Thanks, Lexi! I will clean this up while you and Lena can get thoses pancakes started, ok?" "Yes! Let's do that Mama!", the girl, Lexi, said, already trying to drag Lena into the kitchen.

The woman who was left behind to clean up looked again at the picture that se memorized years ago. "Five years already, huh?", she begann murming to herself, "Rao, Alex. Five years and I still miss you like it was yesterday."  
Shaking her head the woman cleaned the floor, the swiping of the broom the only sound that disturbed the silence.

"Kara, love? Would you please set the table, the first pancakes are nearly done!", came a call from the kitchen, disrupting the stillness of her toughts.


	2. Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV with some flashbacks connected to Alex

## Lena

## 

""Would you tell me something about her?", Lena heard the tentative asked question from her little girl, while she stood leaning in the doorframe to her bedroom.  
Lena loved the view she had that moment. The rising sun bathing her wife and kid into a beatiful, serene light. As if they are untouched by reality.  
But reality came back fast, when Lenas view found the reason her family croutched on the floor. A picture, always on display but hard to look at. 

Even after all these years Lenas heart ached.  
For a friend long gone.  
For a sister, not by blood - but by choice.  
For the namessake of her child.  
For a person Lena will forever be grateful to.  
For a person who lived selflessly and with valor til her last moments. 

Her heart ached for Alexandra Danvers.

That day five years ago. The media said that lady luck must be fond of National City, to only lose a single life in that catastrophe.  
A joke to everyone that knew Alex Danvers.  


Alex Danvers.  
The only casualty in an alien invasion.  
A sacrifice mourned by her loved ones and glorified by the media.  
A true hero.

Lena shook her head absentmindly. Remembering her always brought a smile to her face and an aching to her right temple.  
Reminiscent of a person and an event that changed everyone around Lena. Herself included.

Looking at her child, Lena smiled.  
She was energetic like Kara and had the same strange sense for naming animals that Alex had.  
Not to mention her curious and adventurous mind.  


Her litte Alexandra Danvers-Luthor.  
Lena was sure, Alex would have loved her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After breakfast was done, the little family sat together on the couch, with Lexi in the middle. Kara and Lena looked at each other and Kara softly touched the scar on Lenas temple.  
Leaning into the touch, like a cat following the movement of the caress, Lena closed her eyes and pondered, where do you start to explain Alex Danvers?  
"OK, Little One.", Kara begann softly, "you want to know something about your aunt Alex?" Wide-eyed nodding and a little up and down jumping was enough of an answer to Kara. "Then ask away, what would you like to know?" 

The little girl considered what she knew already, which wasn't much. Crinkle on her face, Lena chuckled faintly.  
That trademark Danvers-crinkle was just cute on that girls face.  
Finally, her face lit up, and she looked left and right into the faces of her mothers. But she hesistated. The thing she wanted to know was delicate.  
"You can ask us anything.", Kara said, fuzzing trough the girls dark brown hair. Smiling shyly, Lexi took all her courage and asked: "What was she like?" 

Shaking her head fondly, Lena spoke up. "Beginning with the hard questions, are we?" The little girl looked sheepish and opend her mouth to apoligize for that question.  
"It's quite alright to ask that, darling.", Lena said smiling at the girl, "She was and is to this day, loved by her friends and family. Alex loved kids and begann fostering your cousin Tommy when he was 14 and adopted him a year later."  
While beginning to tell the tale, Lena remembered her. "They lived together for 3 years. After half a year Tommy was already part of the family." 

_Even after a year of relationship and more years of friendship, Lena Luthor found herself unable to comprehend.  
Never knowing what she did to deserve this family. This love. This loud and happy bunch of people._

_They all sat huddled together for game night at the house Kara and Lena bought some days ago. Lena and Kara, Sam and Ruby, J'onn, Eliza, James and Alex and Thomas all gathered to celebrate the move of the Danvers-Luthor couple._  
_"Hey, Lena! Don't space out, we need you focused to win! You know Alex' trivial pursuit level is as good as her cooking!", the still growing teenage boy said with a mischivious grin at his foster mother. "Sorry Thomas, you're right. We don't want her head to get up in flames from too much thinking.", Lena teased in Alex direction._  
___Furrowing her brows Alex playfully hit the boy on his head and looked at Lena. "You Luthor genes are shining trough, Lena. Sure you don't need some time alone to plan somethin nefarious?", shaking her head at these antics, Sam intervened "Guys, please. What did we say about your quarrels?" Lena and Alex looked at each other, sighed and answered in unison "No arguments on game nights and family gatherings." Snickering at each other, Thomas and Ruby high-fived and a defeated looking James gave both of them 10 dollar bills.  
_

_When Lena saw that, she laughed wholeheartedly. "Thomas, you sneaky little genius. Using me to get money, huh?", he looked at Lena and grinned unapologetic "Sorry Lena, you and Alex are just too easy."  
Lena laughed even more when Alex looked dramatically with betrayal at the boy. "You betrayed me? And even betted against me? Alright young man. This means no ice cream for two weeks."_

Looking back, Lena missed those days the most. No matter how much time passes, every game night something is missing.  
There was no one to quarrel with her. No one to get scolded with her, for being immature and stubborn. "You aunt was really hard-headed. We fought a lot", Lena begann to explain. Lexi looked confused, "So you miss fighting her?" Kara laughed at her child. "Yes, Lexi. They were crazy like that. The fights between those two were.... special and not always serious."  


_In the midst of fun and games, Kara suddenly stood up._  
_"Sorry guys, super-duty calls.", was all she said and begann to retreat trough the window. "Wait!", J'onn called out, "I'm going with you. Together we can resolve this faster, don't you think?" Kara nodded smiling in response, and both flew out the window._  
_In the same moment Alex, Lena and Sam were called on her phones.  
_

_____ _

"You know, your aunt was the director of a special agency. So when Sam and I got called because someone attacked L-Corp, your aunt was called to get her employees to help.", Lena tried to explain, "But she could not sit still. Just like you."  
Lexi listened with shining eyes, fully enthralled by the slowly revealing mystery of her late namessake. "What happend then?"  
"Well..." "They had one of their special fights.", Kara snickered. "Why were they special?", the little girl wanted to know unsure how fights could be 'special' in a good way.  
Lena patted the girls head, "Because every time we fought really serious against each other, we were better friends after the fight ended."

_Ending her call first Alex watched everyone in the room. "OK. So the DEO called and reported an attack at a restricted L-Corp facility." , Alex begann. "I sent a team to scout out the location and have another ready to intervene every unknown individual. I'm going to oversee the mission."_  
_Finishing her call, Lena rose from her sitting position "I'm going, too." Exasperated, Alex whipped her head to see Lena "You will not. There is an unknown danger and you want to just...what? Tell them to leave your property?! If anyone in this room goes, it's me and only me!"_  
_One part of Lena knew, that Alex said that to protect Lena from any kind of harm, but the other was prideful and angry at the tone Alex used._  
_When Alex stood in front of Lena to non-verbally show her, that Alex won't let her pass, Lenas anger boiled over.  
_

__

_Slipping into her defiant CEO-persona, Lena raised her chin and locked her eyes with Alex'. "I am not part of your chain of command, director Danvers. I can do as I please. And if I want to go to my facility that is under some sort of attack you can not stop me. So. Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" , Lena punctuated the last words and walked past Alex while bumping into her shoulder._  
_Shaking with anger, at Lenas defiance to follow Alex' command, Alex took some deep breaths and counted down from 10 to 0. "Fine. Have it your way. But could you wait a moment for me? Then I' tagging along with you.", Lena stopped in her tracks. Hearing the underlaying anger but impressed with Alex' self-control._  
_"Sam? Could you please take Thomas with you if I'm not back until midnight?" , Alex asked the CFO who nodded in acceptance. "Of course."_  
_"But Alex!", the boy begann looking upset at her, "Can't you just wait and let Kara handle things?", he pleaded. Alex knew that he must be afraid. He was smart and realised the dangers Alex had to face in her job.  
_

__

_Stepping in front of the boy, Alex opend put a hand reassuringly onto his shoulder. "We have to help, Thomas. It's my job to help those people." "No, it's your job to tell your agents to save then.", the boy stated with a defiant voice, obviously unhappy with Alex' decision._  
_Alex smiled ruefully, "Yes, but it's my job to keep Lena save. Even when she's a acting like a prissy prick and is a pain in the butt." Alex stroke his hair "I'll come back home to you. So don't worry."  
_ _The boy just nodded and sat down beside Sam. Gazing at everyone still stiing Alex walked to the door and said_ _"I'm sorry to leave you, guys, but I'll try to get us back as soon as possible."_

 _The walk to the car was silent and strained._  
_When both women sat in the car and Lena begann to drive, Alex shifted into her work mode of being the director of the DEO._  
_"Tell me what is inside this facility and why would someone want it.", Alex demanded to know looking straight ahead trough the windshield. Lena gripped the steering wheel harder. "The project of this facility is on a need-to-know basis, director Danvers. And I decided that **You don't need to know**.", Lena started, "And don't act like someone attacking my company is something out of the ordinary. You know damned well that humans and aliens alike want to harm me."  
_

_Alex clenched her teeth and fists getting really mad at Lena for being uncooperative. "This information is valuable to save the live of my men. They **need to know** in order to help your employees, **Miss Luthor**.", Alex tensely clarified. "And from a professional point of view I would recommend you to not let your personal anger against me hinder you from securing the live of multiple people." That sentence made Lena loose her self-restrainment.  
_

_"That is so rich coming from you, Miss high and mighty director!", Lena shouted. "Didn't the DEO stop working with the NCPD because you're still afraid of seeing Maggie? Really professional director!" The silence following that statement was deafening. Alex hit her earpiece, "Team 1, where are you?", clearly mad but ignoring Lena and their argument._

Even today Lena inwardly flinched at remembering her choice of words.

__

_Coming to a halt, both women got out of the car. Alex had her gun already in hand an checked the car, searching for a weapon to at least arm Lena. "Alex, what are you doing?!", Lena cried out, the moment Alex found a small box. A ring box. "Give it back!", Lena raged while snatching it out of Alex' hand._  
_Baffled Alex slowly understood the meaning of that box, "You want to propose to my sister?"  
_

_Lena rolled her eyes, "Really, Alex? I don't think this is the right place or time to talk about my relationship." Lena hissed at Alex. "OR the time for you to tell me I'm not good enough for-", before Lena could continue her tirade, Alex pulled Lena behind her back as two shots rang out. Lena heard the dull thump of a body and saw something lying in the shadows.  
_ _"You're right. We should postpone this talk to a safer and more privat environment.", Alex said without giving a hint what course this conversation will follow and slowly moved to the facility entrance._

"You know," Lena started, "your aunt was a real workaholic. Always going above and beyond the necessary expactations and enjoying her work.", Lexi beamed and said, "So she was just like you!" Kara laughed "Yeah, she showed me how to do it." "Which isn't always a good thing.", Lena corrected her wife.

 _Working with the teams Alex got into position the alien attack seemed to be handled quite easily. Everyone was evacuated and the complex was thoughoutly searched for additional threats. Lena was still pissed and anxiously annoyed at Alex. Alex' focus was on the mission at hand and she seemed to be overly slow in her carefulness._  
_Heading to the last unchecked part of the building, Lena lost her patience. Annoyed by Alex' slow pace, Lena took some fast strides to pass Alex and ignored her warnings.  
_ _She did not see the taut wire that was ankle high in the doorframe. Alex did, but was to slow to react verbally. The moment Lena touched the wire, Alex tackled her to the floor with full force. At the same time the trap wire triggered an explosion._

_Lying disorientated on the floor with white noise and ringing in her ears and a aching pain in her right temple, Lena asked herself why she couldn't move. Minutes passed, that felt like hours to the trapped CEO, until her hearing came back. Realizing that whatever trapped her breathed, Lena concluded it has to be Alex. "Alex, is that you above me? You can move. It's over.", Lena half coughed out, but nothing happend. Wiggeling and wringing under Alex' body, Lena started again "Alex, come on, stand up. It's really hard to breath beneath you.", but the body above her lay unmoved._

__

"Did she die?", Lexi asked horrified. "No, she was just unconscious.", Lena told her. "I told you before, that sometimes going above and beyond is not always a good thing, right?" Lexi nodded in understanding, "And your aunt was shot in the thigh after we got out of the car, but I did'nt notice and she didn't tell. She tried to make sure I am safe. No matter the cost. So she moved on and had to shield me with her already weakend body. That led to some broken ribs and a really bad concussion amongst other things", Lena explained. 

_Hearing the crash of a wall and a worried cry of her and Alex' names, Lena saw Supergirl and the martian manhunter standing before her._  
_J'onn cautiosly took Alex' body from Lena and tried to move her as little as possible to not worsen her injuries. "Lena, what happend to you and Alex?", Kara asked while sofly brush the blood from Lenas temple and caress her cheek.  
_ _Gaining slowly a feeling for her surroundings, Lena tried to remember what happend. "....there was an attack at this building. And....before the explosion detonated Alex threw me to the ground.", realization slowly sunk in and Lena worrily looked at Kara, "She is alright isn't she? Please tell me she'll be ok. We fought really hard, and I couldn't....if she...if our last conversation-", Lena panicked and hyperventilated. Anxious that Alex died saving her, with her last words were said in anger._

"And then Lena lost her consciousness, so uncle J'onn and I took them both to the hospital.", Kara resumed. "Your mother had a laceration on her temple and a concussion because aunt Alex threw her really, really hard onto the floor. If you look closely, you can see the scar on her temple.", Kara said pointing at Lenas head. Lexi was fascinated with that story. Her aunt saved her mother! Without any kind of superpower and even if she was angry! Raising her hand to touch Lenas scar, the girl asked in awe "What happend about your fight?", she asked, wanting to know how this 'special' fight ended.  
"When Alex got into the hospital she slept for 2 days. In that time Tommy never left her side and cried for the first time after she finally woke up.", Lena started shaking her head fondly. "Your aunt wanted everyone to believe that she is a badass but in reality she was a mushy dorky idiot."

 _Lena was being released and came across the hall to Alex' room. She stopped in front of the door and opened it slightly to peek into the room. There she saw a crying Thomas and even more crying Alex hug._  
_"Promise me you'll never do that again!", a squeaky teenage voice cried clearly in tears "never ever again! You can't make me love you and then just leave me!"_  
_"I won't leave you. Sorry I made you worry.", the teary Alex said laughing in joy. Her foster son was always a bit cautious, getting hugged and hearing that he loved her made Alex heart soar. The boy sniffled, "I won't allow you to give me away again. You are struck with me. 'Cause someone has to help you and your thick-headedness." Alex laughed even more, til she winced in pain.  
_ _Thomas was the only teen she ever saw who threatened to be her son. "I won't allow you to leave either. And my head has to be thick, to lessen my injuries. And to win arguments.", Alex said with a half-crooked smile, "so please, go to bed. The bags under your eyes aren't looking healthy._

_Feeling like she was intruding, Lena wanted to silently close the door and go home, but fate had others plans._

_When she took the first retreating step, a doctor suddenly stood behind her, "Good morning Miss Luthor. Your fried Miss Danvers woke up some hours ago and visitors are going frequently in and out of this room. I wanted to tell her about her releasing date and pending tests", the handsome dark-skinned doctor smiled, "But if it's you, we can postpone that talk a little bit." Lena didn't know if she was grateful or not for this propostion.  
_ _One the one hand, she really wanted to see that Alex is ok and thank her for saving her life and so much more. On the other hand, she wasn't sure that Alex wanted to see her. Because of how their last interaction went. "Hey, doc!", shouted a female voice from the room, "You can come in with that sneaky visitor and tell me now what we have to do to get me out of here as fast as possible."_

_Lena took a cautious step inside and stepped aside to let the doctor into the room. It was a standard one-person overly white hospital room. Except for the ton of flowers and cookies. Kara was grief baking again and Sam, like Lena herself, is known to send a lot of flowers to show her thanks.  
Alex laid on the bad with Thomas sitting beside her in a very uncomfortable chair. The doctor ignored the underlaying awkwardness and stepped in front of the bed._

_"Wait doc, before you beginn.", Alex said, holding her hand up in a stopping gesture. "Lena, would you please take this little idiot and get him to sleep?" Nodding, Lena turned to Thomas and gave him a hand to help him stand. The exhaustion took him over and he zombie-like stood and went to the door. Lena started to turn too, to guide the sleepy teen to the exit. "And have you time to come by later, Luthor? I think we need to have a talk." Gulping, Lena nodded and left the room. Her mind was giong crazy and she was very nervous about whatever Alex wanted to talk about._

_Being lost in her toughts and possible outcomes and things Alex could say, Lena moved on autopilot and didn't register her surrondings, til a voice teared her from the trance. Looking around her, she saw that she was in her guestroom and Thomas was laying down. "What did you say?", Lena whispered to the boy, unknown if he even is awake.  
_ _"Stop thinkin' s' loud. Mom's gon' be nice n'...", he murmed into the cushion while falling asleep. Smiling absentmindly Lena stroke his head. Basking in the quiet and peace of this moment. "Mom, huh? Sleep tight, Thomas.", Lena knew he loved Alex and everyone in the super-family, but he never called her 'Mom'. Half a year with a Danvers and he fell in love and felt loved. Lena chuckled faintly, being acquainted with this feelings reagarding the Danvers family._

 _Some minutes later, Lena stood in front of that door again. The door to Alex' room. The door that seperates Lena from the crushing rejection. After everything that happend at that facility and the things Lena said, she was unsure why Alex would want so see her again. Taking some deep breaths, Lena closed her eyes and concentrated on the nearly silent steps of the nurses and doctors, the instructions given from one to another and the humming of multiple maschines.  
_ _Opening her eyes, Lena faced the door and knocked._

_"Come in", came the reply that Lena followed after a last strong exhale. Stepping into the room, Lena looked at the ground, not daring to look Alex in the eyes, too afraid of what she might see._

_"You wanted to see me?", Lena begann and cursed herself for her insecurity. "Come on, Lena.", Alex stared softly, "sit down. I won't bite." Lena shook her head, her nerves were strung tight and started to gain a fight-or-flight attitude. And in case of flight, standing was the better option._

_"Alright, Luthor. Whatever you want. So, our last talk was postponed. You want to tell me something about that topic?", Alex stated without specifically saying what topic she meant._  
_Lenas mind reeled. Was Alex still mad about her Maggie comment and her overall behaviour on the mission? Or is she blaming Lena - rightfully so in Lenas opinion - for her injuries? OR worst of all. The engagement ring. Lenas eyes lost focus and became teary. Did she destroyed her shot at happiness that night?_  
_Tears slowly slid down the Luthors face. dropping to the floor while she tried to contain her shaking body. "Alex, I'm- I'm- so, so sorry!", Lena broke out, "I should have let you leave alone or at least follow your command and-" "Lena." "It's all my fault, that you-" "Lena!" "I know you must hate me, I would too." "LENA! SHUP UP!", Alex shouted exasperated having enough of being ignored by a rambling Lena.  
_

_Crying even more violently after Alex shouting, Alex held her ribs. "Fucking broken ribs.", Alex murmed, "Lena, please.", was all Alex said. Lena didn't know what that meant. Looking a little up, she saw Alex outstrechted arm, reaching for Lena. A silent question to take her hand.  
_

_Like a frightend animal, Lena hesistated. Unsure in Alex' intentions, once Lena took her hand. Minutes passed in silence, but Alex never wavered, still waiting for a reply from Lena.  
_

_Lena slowly stepped towards Alex and took the offered hand, still not looking into Alex' eyes.  
_ _Alex' hand was warm and a little reassuring, Lena marveled at the calm Alex seemed to exhude._

_"Don't cry, Lena.", Alex pleaded gently, "I don't hate you, I never could. Well, not when you will be my sister-in-law." Alex said with smiling. "I nearly killed you because I behaved like a brat! You really should hate me.", Lena said, fiddeling with Alex' and in hers. As an answer Alex just laughed. "Yeah. You really were a brat. Even Ruby and Thomas are less bratty than you.", Alex started and saw Lena flinch, "Look at me, Lena."_

_Scrating together her last bit of confidence, Lena raised her head and looked Alex in the eyes.  
_ _"I'm mad that I'll being in a hospital for weeks and the paperwork that I'll have to do when I'm finally allowed to leave. But if that is the price for you being alife? I'd do it again without hesistating." Alex stated._

 _In response Lena threw herself into Alex' arms and tried to contain her crying. Alex patted Lenas head and waited for the Luthor to regain her bearings._  
_"So...you wanna marry Kara? What's the plan for proposing? I would advise against a ring-inside-of-food plan", Alex asked with a smirk in her voice. Lena composed herself and sat back down, laughing while the last tears hung in her eyelashes.  
_ _"Well, I don't know exactly. I just walked by that jewelier and this ring just spoke to me. Nothing too pompous. That means...you are not...against it?", Lena asked still a little thrown aback with alex acceptance._

_Shaking her head and absentmindly smiling, Alex looked out the window. Lena followed her gaze, unsure what Alex saw that made her look away. "Afer I broke off my engagement with Maggie, Kara and I made a trip to Midvale. When we were there, we had a little argument. The next morning, we reminisced about the time we really became sisters. When she looks at you, she makes this face.", Looking back at Lena, Alex eyes showed something like grattitude. "You are her home. You loving her makes her human and makes her want to be Kara Danvers or...well Kara Luthor?"_

"Your aunt was a very forgiving and loving person.", Lexi looked up at that. "She was protective like a mother-bear. Come hell or high water, she found a way to keep everyone as save as possible." Lexi nodded, trying to picture this woman that both her mothers seemed to love this much.

"If it weren't for her finding that ring, I would have never had the courage to propose to your mother", Lena smiled melancholicly.


	3. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Sara with flashbacks of her meeting Alex and Thomas at the supercorp wedding

## 

Sara

Flying trough space and time is a normal part of captain Sara Lance's life.  
Defeating evil immortals, crazy speedster and time demons is not the easiest job, but something Sara enjoys doing with her family of Legends.  
Waking up, Sara took her room in and left, after looking back at a still sleeping Ava. 

The waverider hummed softly while Sara walked trough the halls. It was in the middle of the night - according to standard temporal time - and everyone else was asleep.  
Saras steps were the soundless steps only an assasin could muster. Even in this total quietness, Sara felt at home and safe.  


Walking into the kitchen, Sara prepared a coffee for herself.  
"Is everything alright, captain Lance?", Gideon asked in her curious but somewhat worried voice.

Sara shook her head softly smiling, "As alright as it gets, I suppose", Sara stated, looking at her coffee, "Just the normal once in a while nightmare."  
Sara wasn't embarrassed about her nightmares. She was a grown woman who had seen real demons and fought against evil magicians and Nazis from another earth. The stuff of real nightmares.  
"What was it about? If you don't mind me asking, captain.", Gideon said, after what Sara thinks was a slight hesistation in Gideon's voice. 

Stirring her coffee Sara contemplated how to answer that question best. Closing her eyes, she relished the coffee smell that hung in the air.  
Her face than changed, remembering what happened in her dream.

_"To the loving taste of scotch!", a redhead cheered and clinked her glass. Sara smiled and took a sip scotch._  
_"How does it feel, Lance? To know you'll be married tomorrow?", the redhead asked smirking while in the background a drunkenly grinning Laurel was belting out her karaoke performance of Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls just wanna have fun' while Martin Stein and Rip looked for a duet to sing next._  
_Before she could answer a hand landed on Saras shoulder, there stood Quentin Lance, living and healthy.  
_ _"I think Laurel is ready to head home, don't you think?", he asked and looked from Sara to Laurel. "What? She'll be fine. Merlyn will take her home if he thinks it's getting out of hand.", Sara replied gesturing to Tommy Merlyn._

"It was the worst kind of nightmare.", Sara started, "nothing scary. Just...Like a dreamworld. Where everyone was still around."  
The waverider's humming that calmed her down before, was now deafening. "I'm sorry captain. It must be really hard.", Gideon softly replied. Taking a sip of her coffee, savoring the taste, Sara was lost in her toughts. Her ship, her home, her friend Gideon was surprisingly one of the most empathic and sensitive souls she ever met.  


"At least I can forget.", Sara said with a dark humor, "you have it hard too, Gideon. Martin, Rip and even Alex were your friends, too."  
After saying these words aloud, Sara only realised what that really meant for Gideon afterwards. Sara's memory gets foggy with time. Like she doesn't remember the exact tone of Martin's singing voice or the feeling of her fathers hugs.

Gideon on the other hand, a timeship, remembers everything and everyone in detail. And Saras question forced the memories back to the present. "You are right captain, but I am not human. I don't dream of their return.", Gideon answered in her overly non-human logic. "But I understand the sentiment. Would you like to see recordings from them? Maybe refreshing your memory will help." Gideon was nothing if not perceptive. Sara felt a kinship with her AI, because she knew that after recalling those memories Gideon needed that conversation about their shared lost ones too.

"Remember the earth-38er's first time on this ship?", Sara asked, smiling to herself. "That universe really is just full of dorks."

_The Legends landed safely on a warm summerday on earth-38. "Alright Legends. We're here to celebrate our favourite alien's wedding! So-" "I hate weddings. Does this place has an Aruba?", Mick interrupted. Sighing, about Micks antics, Sara pinched her nose and resumed, "Ok, Mick, you are free to stay on the waverider or take the timeship to a trip to Aruba. What about the rest? You ready to party?"  
_ _Mick grunted his approval about Sara's decision, they both knew if Mick didn't want to go, no one could make him. The other Legends cheered. They were ready to leave the waverider and have a little vacation in National City._

_"I'm sorry to interrupt captain, but there is an incoming unknown call", Gideon said trough the cheering. "Alright, put 'em on, Gideon", Sara steeled herself. Of course this universe full of aliens would be able to detect a timeship, Sara cursed herself for not thinking that far ahead.  
_ _After a short static, a familiar voice rang out "Please identify yourself and your reason for entering this planet. If not, we are forced to use drastic measures."_

_Everyone was silent for a moment. Then they exploded in laughter, everyone except Ava, who looked confused at Sara.  
_ _"I'll ask you a second and last time nicely to identify yourself. If you won't answer, you'll reget your laughter.", the caller said again, this time a bit colder. "Well, well, well. Is that how you greet friends on your earth, Danvers?", Sara asked with smile and happy glint in her eyes. Oh, how she wished to see Alex' face right now. "Yeah, I tought Supergirls earth would be a nicer one!", Ray said._

_The call was quiet. "It seems like the call was ended, captain Lance.", Gideon stated. Ava took the short moment of questioning glances "Who was that?" "Oh, that was Alex. Supergirls adoptive sister and special agent. She-", Sara started but was interrupted. "Sorry captain, but there are 3 individuals standing in front of the ship." "She and Sara screwed the last time they met!", Gideon and Nate said at the same time.  
_

_That was the moment, Sara asked herself, if she could 'loose' Nate in this world. Preferably in another time. Everyone would understand her reasoning.  
_

_The humming of the waverider was the only sound, that everyone heard, as Ava's scorching gaze tore a hole trough Saras head. Nate was hit on the back of his head with a "Really Nate?!", from Zari. She took the moment to leave the room with an "I'll greet the visitors.", because whoever was there, meeting them would be more pleasant than seeing her captain and the time bureau director have a lovers quarrel._

_Normally, Sara has no problems with meeting an one night stand or a friend she had sex with. Like Jon or Oliver. No Problem._  
_But the glare Ava was sending her, was even for her a tiny bit intimidating._  
_"Alright Lance. Out with it. What did Nate mean? And please, tell me it's not the same as with Constantine!", Ava stated, getting impatient with Sara's silence.  
_ _Sara took a deep breath, "It's really not. We were at the West-Allen wedding before the eath-X disaster. And she was a alone and a dorky drinking miserable nerd. I was single....and really, it was just a one night stand!" Sara exclaimed and hoped Ava understood._

_"What? Sara Lance. I am deeply wounded that this is how you think of me now.", a mischievous smiling Alex Danvers exclaimed, striding into the waverider.  
"And you didn't tell me your girlfried was an agency director, too! I'm sure she is too smart for you, Lance." _

_Sara had her mouth hanging open. When did Alex Danvers - the personification of gay panic - become this smooth? Her walk into the waverider let her feel Alex' presence, that demanded resepct and showed authority, much like Ava. "Miss Danvers, it's nice to see you. As you correctly assumed, I am Sara's girlfriend, and director of the time bureau on earth-1, Ava Sharpe.", Ava stated and looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow. "Really dorky, Lance. You sure you know what that word means?"  
_

"Of course I remember them. The 12th level intellect was an interesting individual to meet.", Gideon stated.  
Sara shook her head, of course Brainy was Gideon's favourite. He was like a computer with a nearly human body. 

_"DANVERS! Did you hear that?! This ship can talk!", a runnig Agent exclaimed, nearly tackling Alex. "Calm down, Lucy. And it's rude to not adress someone directly.", Alex begann and looked at the ceiling and than around, "I'm sorry. Gideon, right? I'd say that normally she has better manners, but she's really just rude to everyone."_

_"It's quite alright director Danvers. Not every human brain understand my existence to the right extend."_  
_"Finally, someone who can understand the misery of communicating with less advanced brains.", the third guest on the waverider said.  
_ _"Your structure is really nice, Gideon. Much more...human that the AI ships I'm used to."_

_Lucy squinted her eyes. "Hey, don't call me dumb and change the topic Brainy! Just because Danvers here is the stick-up-her-ass-director who plays polite, does not mean I am an idiot."  
"As if! You are worse than me!", Alex said, looking at Lucy._

_Meanwhile Sara raised her hand and pointed at the direction of the two bickering DEO directors. "See? Everyone on this earth is a dork!"_

_"Alright Danvers. You have to tell me a lot of things. You got promoted? Time does change people if they don't travel trough it.", Sara smiled, seeing that Ava'a jealousy faded and engaged in an discussion with Lucy, while Gideon and Brainy seemed to have a dumb-humans-are-a-pain-to-talk-with conversation with each other, at least that's what Sara thought, because she didn't understand even one word these two were saying.  
"You too, Lance. A girlfriend and saving yourself from unemployment by screwing something up again.", Alex smiled and shook her head, "You really are Legends." _

__

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Looking down into her coffee mug, Sara smiled, "These guys really know how to party." "They really do, captain. Would you like to see the video of your drinking contest against directors Danvers and Lane?", Gideon asked.  
Suddenly, there was a laugh behind Sara, "Yes, please play it, Gideon! I love the part, where they try to stare each other down.", Zari said, walking into the kitchen.

_"A'right. Danver? Lane? You ready fo' the next round?", an already drunk Sara asked her fellow drunk friends with a challenging glare.  
"I'm just gettin' started, cap!", Lucy cried out. _

___From afar, everyone could see these three swaying women who drank through the whole night already and showed no sign of stopping. Even though Brainy and Ray already lay sleeping and drunk on the table._  
_"Alright, who do you think will win?", Kara asked her friends, who, just like her, oberserved the table of three highly trained and massivly drunk women._  
_"Of course it's Sara.", Ava stated, while Kara nodded along. "Nah, I am Team Alex.", Sam and Ruby said in unison.  
_ _Thomas stood beside them with a light grimace on his face. "I'll hope it'll be Mom, too. But my bet is on Lucy."_

__

_"Alex? What are you doing?", an amused Lena asked, as she made her way to the table of the three drinking women.  
"Ohhhh...Lena! Have I ever told you that you are my favourite? The scotch of this bar is heavenly! Thank god Kara married a billionaire today! And I'm in the middle of showing these lightweights who the real deal is! Wanna join?", Alex slurred, smiling like a child after getting her christmas presents._

_"Pfffft...Talking big, Danvers?", Sara stated, trying to focus her sight on Alex. "Do you remember how drinking before a wedding ended for you and your butt the last time?"  
"Ohhh, I wanna her the butt story!", a mischivious-drunk smirking Lucy said. Lena for her part was only laughing at these two grown women and their childish drunk selves. She went away with an "I'll pass your offer, but I'm glad you three have fun!" across her shoulder and made way to Kara and the rest._

_"What are we toasting to?", Lucy slurred looking from Alex to Sara.  
Alex laughed, raised her glass and begann _

_"To a night, we won't remember..."_

"With friends we never forget!", the hologram of a laughing Alex shouted and was stopped.  
"You know, she was right with that toast.", Sara nearly whispered, too afraid to raise her voice more.  
Zari had a bitter smile on her face. "Of course she was. You three emptied the bar. How could you possible remember?" 

_"What do you mean, there is no scotch?", a flabbergasted Sara asked._  
_"Did that alcohol damage your ears, earth-1? THE BAR IS EMTPY!", Lucy drunkenly yelled into Saras ear.  
_ _Holding her head, Sara turned to Lucy, visibly unamused with her antics. "Do that again tiny Laney and I'll kill you."_

_"Try me, Lance. I'll kick your drunken butt.", Lucy responded._  
_Laughing at her friends, Alex nearly fell from the chair, this night was so much fun to her.  
_

_"Alright ladies, I think it's time to go home.", Ava said, with Zari and Thomas in tow._  
_"Nooooo, we don't wanna! Right?", Lucy answered for them, looking for approval at Alex and Sara.  
_ _"Right! Z, as your captain I'm ordering you to get us scotch and drink wirh us!", Sara triumphatly said, visibly proud of her idea._

_Standing with her hands at her hips, Ava tried to stare down the three drunks. But just like kids, they just didn't spare the newcomers a glance and continued their shenanigans.  
_ _"Yeah, no chance Sara. You know I don't respond to being ordered around well.", Zari answered amused at Saras state of mind._

_"Hey, have you got any waterproof markers?", an excited Sara asked, trying to look primarily at Thomas.  
"The Tommy I knew was always prepared for some drunks scribbling onto faces!", she said, while gesturing at Brainy and Ray, who lay passed out on the table beside her. _

_Shaking her head in laughter as Thomas gave away a marker Zari begann, "You know, that sentence was your downfall." Sara ignored what Zari said. "See? I knew this boy had it in him, Z!"_

_Hearing a faint laughter and seeing some kind of flash behind her eyelids, Alex awoke. Her head on a sticky bartable, grumbling and with the slow grace and precision of a barely awake hungover human, she looked around.  
She begins to see the familiar shadows of Thomas, Lena, Zari and Ava. Thomas held a camera in his hands and laughed with glee, while taking another picture of the awaking Alex and the slowly wakening Sara. Glaring at the standing crowd, Alex heard a menancing grumble beside her. "I'll kill him, Danvers. He died in my universe, so he can die here. If that cheeky brat takes another picture, I will kill him while hungover." "God, Lance. You are really cranky when you are hungover. That's why I bailed you last time."_

"That earth-38 Danvers-originally-Merlyn boy can be grateful that he brought coffee and doughnuts. Otherwise I really would have killed him.", Sara said, as the hologram stopped playing.  
Zari only laughed and shook her head. "It was your idea and you loved that little Danvers boy. Also, without him we wouldn't have this trasure of a picture."

"Miss Tomaz is right captain.", Gideon started, "Mister Danvers gave his creativity free rein on your faces because of your conversation beforehand." 

Shaking her head, Sara acknowledged her defeat and stared at the hologram, that changed to a row of pictures.

It started with Alex, Thomas and her while he scribbled on their faces. In the next both women sleep next to each other, with colourful faces. Then mean glares from the hungover.  
The last picture was Saras favourite, that wasn't photographed by Thomas.

Alex and Sara were holding Tommy in the middle. All three with doodled faces, after the women got their revenge on him.  
All of them were smiling happy and mischievously.  
A slight smile made it's way to Saras face.

Alex really was the best drinking competiotion she ever had. And her adopted son was a smart and funny addition to the earth-38ers.  
Damn, do I miss Alex right now, Sara though, while drinking her coffee reminicent of old times.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic that was planned to be a oneshot in my head.  
> Buuuut it turned out quiet long.  
> I hope you enjoyed the first introducing chapter!


End file.
